1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to magnetic tape cassettes and, more particularly, is directed to a structure for withdrawing a magnetic tape cassette from a cassette magazine in which a plurality of magnetic tape cassettes are accommodated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far extremely small magnetic tape cassettes have been proposed, which are smaller than a magnetic tape cassette (i.e. so-called compact cassette or micro-cassette) now available on the market.
An outer dimension of such extremely small tape cassette is extremely small and there is then the risk that, if it is stored alone, it will be lost. Therefore, it is proposed that a plurality of these extremely small magnetic tape cassettes are accommodated within a cassette magazine and reserved.
Upon recording or reproduction, these magnetic tape cassettes are inserted into and loaded onto a recording and reproducing apparatus under the condition such that they are accommodated within the cassette magazine. In the recording and reproducing apparatus, a predetermined magnetic tape cassette is automatically taken out from the cassette magazine by a cassette changer of the recording and reproducing apparatus, and the thus selected magnetic tape cassette is loaded on a driving mechanism section of the recording and reproducing apparatus, whereby the recording and/or reproduction is performed.
The conventional magnetic tape cassette, however, is not arranged so that it can be automatically taken out from the cassette magazine. Accordingly, such magnetic tape cassette cannot be taken out from the cassette magazine with ease, which brings about a difficult problem in realizing a magnetic tape cassette automatic loading system by a cassette changer.